


[redacted]

by alykapedia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, mostly for archival purposes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: A small collection of mini-fics/fills I've written on tumblr.





	1. two miserable people meeting at a wedding au

It’s not like Viktor hates weddings.

Because he doesn’t.

He’s actually pretty okay with them.

He just wishes that Chris’ wedding didn’t happen when he’d just come out of an unsuccessful knee surgery and was told that he would never be able to skate again. He’d tried to beg off, but Chris wouldn’t have it, so now Viktor was stuck here being miserable surrounded by a bunch of happy people.

“I’m sorry, is this seat taken?”

Or mostly happy people.

“No, go ahead,” Viktor says, watching the man, who still looks adorable even though it seems as if he’d just spent the last hour crying, sit down across from him. “Are you okay? Are you one of Chris’ ex?” Because he knows for a fact that Chris had gone and invited a handful of his exes. Viktor may have been the one to suggest it.

“What?” The man gasps, his red-rimmed eyes widening. “Oh god, no! No, I’m not—I’m not crying because of—“ He trails off, running a hand through his hair. “I mean, I’m here for Chris, he was my thesis partner, but um—“

“You’re not crying because of him.”

“No. I mean, yes.”

Viktor bites off a smile. “Why are you crying then?”

“My dog died.”


	2. lab partners au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to use my bio degree for SOMETHING

Even with the latex gloves, the frog feels slimy still, and Yuuri wants nothing more than to put it back inside the aquarium. But he’s also just spent fifteen minutes trying to catch one, so he toughs it out, tightens his hold, and tries to ignore the squirming.

“Oh god, it’s still alive,” Viktor blurts out as soon as Yuuri returns, startling the frog, who makes a renewed effort to escape. Yuuri holds onto it tighter.

“Um, yeah, we’re—uh, supposed to kill it.”

Viktor looks horrified.

Yuuri quickly backtracks, sitting down next to Viktor. “Not kill it! Not yet, at least. We have to paralyze it, so we can observe it.”

“How?”

“By pithing. We insert the needle through the base of the skull and kinda crush its brain.”

“That’s disgusting.”


	3. met in a festival au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda took a magical realism turn but aaaaa idk

When Viktor says that he’s going out to see the festival, the old innkeeper warns him to be careful. It’s a strange remark, to be sure, because Hasetsu is a quiet little town and he can’t quite imagine anything drastic happening, but he supposes that crimes can happen anywhere.

“Not crimes, no,” the innkeeper says, shaking her head. “Tricksters.”

“Tricksters,” Viktor echoes flatly.

The innkeeper just shakes her head. “Just be careful, Nikiforov-san. You might get stolen.”

 

.

 

Viktor remembers the warning when the young man– _Yuuri_ –is pulling him into the forest with a tinkling laugh. 


	4. one night stand + falling pregnant au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this. i might actually continue. maybe. don't quote me on this

Yuuri’s never really experienced doing a walk of shame before.

But he’s pretty sure that it doesn’t involve his (incredibly gorgeous) one-night stand driving him to his shared apartment and walking him to the door. It also probably doesn’t involve said one-night stand having lunch delivered to him along with a handwritten note– _Last night was wonderful! I hope you’re not too sore!_ –but that’s what happens anyway, probably because  _Viktor_  has no idea how to do a walk of shame either. That, or he’s taken home far too many simpering omegas before that he’s developed a system for it.

“Oh!” Viktor says once Yuuri’s found his keys and is now trying to open the lock. “Here’s my number,” he says, handing Yuuri a card with a set of numbers written haphazardly onto it. “If—if you wanted to do this again, you can call me?”  

 

.

 

Yuuri doesn’t call.

Until he has to.

 

.

 

“Hello? Is this Viktor?”

“ _Yeah, this is Viktor._ ”

“It’s Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki? From that—frat party?”

“ _Yuuri! Hi! I’ve been waiting for—“_

“Are you free tonight? There’s…something I need to tell you.”


	5. yurio's terrible baby crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from lazulisong abt how yurio brings yuuri "dead mice"

_World’s 2016_

It all starts, according to Phichit, at World’s. (Which Yuuri finds highly suspect, because he’s not even entirely sure that it’s an actual thing.)

Yuuri’s in the middle of taking a selfie with Chris and Phichit when Yurio stomps his way over to them with a scowl and what has to be the ugliest and biggest cat plush that Yuuri has ever seen, clutched tightly in his hands. It’s a garish green color and with the way Yurio was holding onto it, could probably double as a weapon despite the fact that it looks ridiculously soft. 

For a moment, Yuuri thinks that this is how he’ll die, a thought that gains traction when Yurio stops in front of them, looking absolutely murderous. Beside him, Chris makes an amused little sound that just makes Yurio look even more murderous. He’s about to ask Yurio what he wants, when he gets the cat plush shoved into his face. 

“Wha–”

“Take it,” Yurio snaps, pushing the ugly toy into Yuuri’s unmoving hands, which are reluctant to take it, because (1) Yuuri doesn’t want it, (2) he’s trying to figure out why Yurio would give him a plush toy, and (3) Yuuri really, really doesn’t want it. It’s only when Yurio hisses, “Katsudon,” tone taking a decidedly desperate edge, that Yuuri actually moves, and take the cat plush. 

“Um,” Yuuri begins, Yurio looking on in expectantly. Like a small puppy waiting for praise. It’s a very weird expression. “Thank you?”  

At that, Yurio nods, before striding off as if nothing out of the ordinary has just occurred.

“What on earth just happened?” Yuuri whispers, looking down at the plush toy in bewilderment. 

Chris just laughs, while Phichit–the complete and utter asshole–taps at his phone, smiles beatifically, and says, “wouldn’t you like to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (and then yuuri amasses a small collection of THE UGLIEST cat plushies, and viktor is just side-eyeing yurio–because he KNOWS what yurio is about–and planning to make a bonfire out of it)


	6. 5 times yuuri sets off an early rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO ahead!!
> 
> forochel and i sort of have a running gag of viktor setting off yuuri's heat early and an anon wanted the opposite. so. here we are. not exactly in fic format but eh

  1. the last time viktor had a full-fledged rut, he still had long hair. suppressants for alphas worked differently from the ones catered to omegas and were intended for long-term use, so it’s been a while since viktor’s experienced one, and the rut he gets into during his first week in hasetsu slams into him, a freight train of heat and instinct. (in one of his more lucid moments, he remembers his doctor assuring him that he won’t go into rut anytime soon–a side effect from using suppressants for too long–and thinks, what the fuck?)
  2. in hindsight, viktor thinks he should’ve seen it coming a mile away. the clinginess, the posturing, the  _desire to punch chris in his stupid face when he dares to touch yuuri when yuuri obviously belonged to viktor and viktor alone_ –! they’re all indicative of a rut, except, well, he’s not supposed to have one. at least not yet. he’d been conscientious enough to keep track of his cycle, something he hasn’t done before, because he didn’t want to disrupt yuuri’s training, and now, now viktor’s gone and locked himself inside the bathroom because he can’t–”viktor? are you alright?”
  3. during their last night in barcelona, viktor falls asleep wrapped up in yuuri, nose buried into the crook of yuuri’s neck, and he wakes up with a half-full knot and a dark heat churning in his stomach.
  4. yuuri’s scent coats his tongue and the sudden flash of heat coursing through him shocks viktor into clarity, and he pulls away in a panic, completely missing the knowing smile blooming on yuuri’s face.
  5. “you little minx,” viktor pants, control slipping quickly away from his fingers as he drives into yuuri, burying his aching cock into yuuri’s tight and slick cunt. “you’ve been– _blyad_ –teasing me.” teasing viktor into a frenzy until his rut arrives a week before it’s supposed to. yuuri smiles, beatific as he stretches, back arching beautifully and oh, god, viktor is so gone for him. “well, turnabout’s fair play, vitya.”




	7. ride it good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot what this was about but...it has yuuri riding viktor??

their first time is one of those sickly-sweet affairs, just the right kind of slow and all kinds of passionate, and viktor spends the majority of it with his heart feeling like it would burst with all the love he feels for yuuri. it was perfect and theirs and viktor carries the rush of it with him for weeks on end, high on pleasure and the exquisite feeling of yuuri tight around him, crying viktor’s name like a prayer

he’s yuuri’s first, viktor knows, and viktor has to admit that there’s a certain thrill to being the the first and the last, the only one who’ll see yuuri like this–flushed and languid with pleasure, heavy-lidded eyes in a permanent come-hither, eros made flesh and blood–and he luxuriates in that feeling, makes a mental note of all the things he wants to try with yuuri even as he chastises himself to go slow, be gentle

of course, all that flies out the window the minute yuuri takes the reins

“let me?” yuuri asks shyly, one hand splayed wide on viktor’s stomach. he’s sitting astride viktor, gloriously bare but for the russian team jacket hanging off his shoulders.

and viktor, who’s been hard and wanting the moment yuuri walked out of the bathroom clad in nothing but his jacket, only nods. it’s the only thing he manages especially when yuuri sinks down on him, already slick and ready as if he–

“i wanted to surprise you,” comes yuuri’s breathless confession once he’s taken viktor inside his searing heat, unfailingly demure even if the way he tightens around viktor is anything but. “you feel even bigger like this,” he says before he starts to ride viktor as if his life depended on it, bouncing up and down on viktor’s lap and letting down a stream of the most obscene noises that viktor wants to bottle up and keep for a rainy day because  _fuck_

it’s the quickest viktor’s ever come and his orgasm hits him so hard, he sees stars. when he comes to, yuuri is peering down at him with a soft moue of his lips, and viktor’s cock, still inside yuuri, manages a valiant twitch when yuuri asks, deceptively innocent, 

“how quickly can you go again?”


	8. mine eyes have seen the glory (fem!victuuri au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started this as a sort-of follow up to 'in your knee-high socks' and bc i like looking at lingerie 
> 
> again, not in fic format haha

in that fem!victuuri verse, yuuri definitely goes out and buys really nice lingerie with chris bc chris has a lot of OPINIONS and will tell her honestly what’s up. so anyway, yeah, she buys lingerie for the express purpose of seducing viktoria

(”yuuri, cherie,” chris says, sipping on a glass of wine, “you don’t have to do anything to seduce vika. she’s pretty much a sure thing by this point.” 

yuuri just narrows her eyes at him before going back to the fitting room.) 

right so one day, yuuri decides that she will do it today. she will seduce her beautiful fiancee and dresses up in [this really nice set](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.agentprovocateur.com%2Fint_en%2Flindie-suspender-nude-and-ivory&t=ZjA5MDQyOGE4NmQ2ZDQ3ODU5YTUyZjNjZTU5NjdlYWE1YWJlMDc2MCxtWEFCOUc3NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AdXVsWLXEz39lS8ribTiQww&p=http%3A%2F%2Falykapediaaa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162590018891%2Fi-cant-fic-right-now-bc-my-brain-is-likeon&m=1) she got from agent provocateur which doesn’t really…cover anything?? but damn ok her breasts look really nice in it. so when viktoria sends her a text that she’s on her way home from practice, yuuri is SO ready

she’s waiting by the foyer, a silk nightgown slipping down her shoulder and is already putting on the bedroom eyes 

but instead of viktoria, yurio and mila come in and the next minute or so is just. SCREAMING. with yuuri running to their bedroom and cursing in japanese. meanwhile yurio is down on the floor with a boner and mila is just so #blessed and also very gay 

viktoria, who stopped to chat with the landlady is regretting everything and has to beg yuuri, who’s changing out of her outfit, to “keep it on, please, lapochka, i’ll let you sit on my face.”

“you’d let me sit on your face either way, vikochka.” 


	9. i guess this is where you kiss the bride?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by that anime/manga staple of hanging the laundry + romantic shenanigans

__

 

_"Haha, so I guess this is the part where you kiss the bride?”_

the first kiss is a gentle, fleeting thing, that makes yuuri’s heart want to jump out of his chest and into viktor’s hands

the second one, after viktor plucks his glasses off, is full of heat, and yuuri is glad for the blanket covering them, because this kiss is not for anyone to see, especially not makka, who’s been standing guard on the porch

the third one, exchanged during the breathless second viktor hefts him up in his arms, tastes of laughter and something sweet that yuuri recognizes as love

the fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh, see them disappearing down the corridor in a flutter of freshly-laundered sheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i draw stuff that i end up liking yay


	10. deep freeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is sort of the beginnings of the 'kotatsu fic' that forochel and i talked about once upon a time. 
> 
> re: kotatsu fic is about yuuri finding out about the harsh truth of russian winters and becoming tired of viktor's method of warming him up (via sex). he then has mari send a kotatsu over. there is a stand-off bc yuuri just wants to be warm without getting dicked for once, thanks. and viktor wants to be wrapped around yuuri. eventually they get over themselves and make-up the end.

Yuuri’s no stranger to harsh and terrible winters. He’d spent five years in Detroit, for goodness’ sake, and as a skater, it’s not as if he’s a stranger to the cold. He’d honestly thought that he would be more than prepared for the Russian winter; he’d been kicked into a pile of snow by Yurio during the aftermath of the Rostelecom Cup and lived to tell the tale after all, so logically, Yuuri shouldn’t be feeling as if he’s been turned into a block of ice whilst in bed.

But logic apparently does not apply to the deep Russian winter and Yuuri is sincerely questioning his decision to fly to St. Petersburg in the middle of the damn winter because he  _cannot feel his toes_.

“Vitya,” he warbles pitifully, turning sluggishly inside his cocoon of blankets. The door to the bedroom is slightly ajar from when Viktor had left to wrestle with the heating, which had been acting up for the past few days, and if Yuuri didn’t know any better, he’d think Viktor’s apartment had it out for him. “Vitya,” he calls again, already missing Viktor’s warmth beside him, around him, and Yuuri thinks with a shiver that has nothing to do with the cold, inside him.

Hurried footsteps sound from the hallway outside and a fond smile works its way up to his chapped lips as Viktor makes his way back to him, crawling onto the bed and wrapping long limbs around him. “Sorry about that, sweetheart,” Viktor murmurs, hugging Yuuri ever closer, “it should be warmer now.”

“It’s fine,” Yuuri mumbles, burying his nose against Viktor’s collarbone. “Just stay with me.” Because Viktor is ridiculously warm and works almost as well as a kotatsu, which  _huh_ —

A sudden blast of cool air shakes him from his thoughts and Yuuri’s about to say something mean and possibly bitchy—because  _fuck, it’s cold,_  and what the hell does Viktor think he’s doing, pulling all of Yuuri’s blankets away—when Viktor’s weight settles above him and smiling lips pull him into a searing kiss. And oh, oh, okay, Yuuri thinks as Viktor’s blessedly warm hands slip underneath his sweater to rub at his nipples, they’re apparently doing this.

“Kotyenok,” Viktor purrs, stretching above Yuuri like every wet dream come to life, “let me warm you up.”


	11. babies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: viktor would be the dad that carried his babies in separate backpacks, one in front and one in back so when appropriate he'd go "YOU KNOW WHAT'S CUTER THAN ONE BABY" and spin around for the other baby like that one post

_Skate America, 2020_

Despite what the hag says, Yuri is not at all excited to see Viktor and Katsudon’s spawns. He’s had enough of them from Viktor’s numerous Instagram posts, and honestly, babies looked the same in that they were all weird with squashed up faces. So really, he’s not at all excited to see them and he wishes that Viktor didn’t bring them along because it meant the idiot won’t be able to focus on  _coaching him_. 

(The sudden transition from Yakov to Viktor is jarring, to say the least, and Yuri’s already dreading the move to Hasetsu after Skate America.)

“Ah! There he is! Yurio!” 

 _Fucking finally._  Yuri whips around to see Viktor walking towards him with an annoying air of alpha smugness (”I procreated! Cower at my virility!”  _Fuck that_.) that’s even more sickening in real life. There’s one of those baby slings strapped securely around his torso, Alexei Viktorovich’s familiar shock of inky black hair peeking out. 

 _Huh_.

“Did you forget the other one?” 

“What other one?” Viktor asks as he moves closer, dropping what can only be described as a leather baby bag–honestly, what the fuck–on a nearby bench. 

“What other–” Yuri splutters, already reaching for his phone to contact Katsudon and berate him for marrying an idiot and letting said idiot breed him. “Your kid! You have two, remember?!”

“Of course I didn’t forget.” Viktor laughs, before performing a twirl to show off his back, which– “Ta-da!” 

And there was Asami Yurievna, fast asleep and snuggled up to Viktor’s back.

“Gospodi. Why are you carrying your children like backpacks?” 


	12. pregnancy + lactation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: a lactating yuuri sitting on viktors face while viktor drinks in his slick and thanks to gravity some milk he’d ascend if it wasn’t already fixated on his task and yuuri trembling thighs around him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feat. intersex omega biology

“Oh, oh,  _Vitya_ ,” Yuuri pants, holding onto the headboard for dear life as Viktor laps at his dripping cunt like a man starved. Any other time, he’d be grinding down on Viktor’s face and letting Viktor pull him down to sit on his face, but Yuuri is currently twenty weeks into his pregnancy and while he’s still not as big as the pregnancy blogs tell him he would be, he doesn’t want to accidentally break Viktor’s neck. 

Still, Viktor isn’t making it easy–his calloused fingers spreading the heavy folds of Yuuri’s pussy so that he can lick even deeper, drink in the slick gushing out of Yuuri’s sultry pink cunt, until Yuuri is shrieking, body seizing up as a familiar wetness trickles out of his nipples and oh,  _oh, god_ –

It’s difficult to not fall on his ass right then and there, and it’s by some miracle that Yuuri manages to control his limbs so that he’s sat on Viktor’s chest. 

“Lapochka, what–” Viktor starts, only to cut himself off when he sees the white fluid beading on Yuuri’s nipples. “ _Oh, darling_.”


	13. an actual pride & prejudice au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which yuuri is jane, viktor is bingley, phichit is lizzy, and seunggil is darcy. 
> 
> let's all just...suspend our disbelief, pls and thank

“It’s alright, Phichit,” Yuuri insists with his brave little toaster face on, even though he obviously is not alright and Phichit can already see the beginnings of tears teasing at his eyes. “I’m just glad he comes alone because then we shall see less of him.”

Except of course they do not, because Mr. Nikiforov comes walking towards their home the very next day.

“He’s here!” Kenjirou screeches, throwing the door open as well as throwing all of them in disarray. “He’s here! He’s at the door! Mr. Nikforov!” 

There’s an ecstatic flurry of movement that follows, all trying to look as well put together as they possibly can. Yuuri’s fumbling with the ribbon of his dress, while Leo is trying to look inconspicuous but mostly failing with a small mountain of ribbons in his hands. Meanwhile, Phichit is gazing out the window with bated breath as his gaze falls upon Mr. Lee’s familiar countenance, something he thought never to witness ever again.

“Everyone behave naturally!” Their father is booming before the door is once again opened, this time by Mrs. Hill. 

“Mr. Lee and Mr. Nikiforov, sirs.” 

 

.

 

“I’m glad that’s over,” Yuuri says with a smile that does not reach his eyes, clutching at Phichit’s hands tightly, as if afraid that he might leave too, as Mr. Nikiforov had done. “At least we can meet as indifferent acquaintances.”

Phichit chooses not to point out that the forlorn look on his brother’s eyes is anything but indifferent. “Oh, yes,” he manages, laced with sarcasm that makes Yuuri give him a look.

“No, you cannot think me so weak as to be in danger now,” Yuuri presses, as if he hasn’t already fallen so deeply for Mr. Nikiforov once again.

Phichit smiles, shaking his head. “I think you are in great danger of making him as much in love with you as ever.” Mr. Nikiforov, much like his brother, looked just as in love with Yuuri, if not more so.

“I’m sorry though, that he came with Mr. Lee.”

“Don’t say that,” Phichit says, swallowing down the almost hysterical laughter in his throat.

Yuuri’s eyebrows knot in confusion. “Why ever not?”

“Yuuri,” Phichit says in a whisper, squeezing at Yuuri’s hand as the confession aches to be let out. “I’ve been so blind.”

“What do you mean?”

But before Phichit can say anything more, Kenjirou is gasping and jumping as he stares out the window. 

“Look, it’s him! He’s back! He’s come again!” Kejirou gushes and they all watch in amazement as Mr. Nikiforov enters their home once again, footsteps echoing ever closer to the drawing room until Mr. Nikiforov is opening it, standing tall by the doorway.

“I know this is all very untoward,” he starts, gaze locked on Yuuri. “But I would like to request the privilege of speaking to Mr. Katsuki. Alone.”


	14. cockwarming, a saga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sort of a thread feat. me escalating and two anons enabling my thirsty ass. bless u both, nonnies. this was a wild ride
> 
> kinda...starts out as fic and devolved into not!fic soz!!

Yuuri likes to keep Viktor company, y’know, even after Viktor goes and leaves him alone and cold on their king-size bed to deal with paperwork. Like, Yuuri isn’t being salty and petty, no, he’s being  _the best husband_  and offering to keep his darling husband company and keep him warm, in a manner of speaking. 

So Viktor has no room for any complaints. 

Yuuri will not hear it. 

“You made me wait for so long, I fell asleep, Vitya,” Yuuri murmurs hotly into Viktor’s ear, clenching around him rhythmically. 

“Gospodi, Yuuri–” Viktor’s hips lift from the chair, just an inch of movement, and Yuuri swats him on the shoulder with a pout. 

“Oh no, no, no,” Yuuri says, settling his weight firmly on Viktor’s lap and earning himself a strangled whine. “You’re not moving. Go finish your letter and maybe I’ll let you finish inside me.” 

> Anon: "Can I move now?" Victor asks desperately, throwing the pen down on his finished paperwork.
> 
> "But this is so comfortable," Yuuri breathes into his neck. "Why would you want to move?"

ok, but the thing is that yuuri 100% means this. he’s so comfortable, why would he want to move? and ok, it’s been a while (it’s a v long letter) and he’s just in this really floaty headspace, body stretched so satisfyingly around viktor. and maybe somewhere along the line of viktor manfully trying to work and valiantly NOT giving into the temptation of just plowing into yuuri–

yuuri gets lost in the thought of just being viktor’s personal cockwarmer. like he’s an object for viktor’s comfort–for viktor’s pleasure, to be used on viktor’s say so and that causes a frisson of heat to go up his spine, makes him go boneless on viktor’s lap and aaaaaaa

> Anonymous said: Oh MY god I keep thinking about the cockwarming and just, yuuri sitting on victors lap, straddling him and almost alseep in the crook of victors neck, and Victor holding onto yuuris waist For Dear Life

pls also consider: viktor catching on with yuuri’s thought process and just…whispering all manners of filthy things in yuuri’s ear like, “oh, kotyenok, is that what you want? for me to use you as a cockwarmer? use you whenever i want?” 

and yuuri shivers so beautifully and nods against viktor’s shoulders, unable to form words, but of course, viktor can’t have that so he maybe…slaps a hand down yuuri’s ass and has to bite down on a groan when yuuri tightens up

“use you words, detka,” viktor says, orders, tone deceptively sweet. “otherwise i won’t know what you want.”

> Yuuri is trying to respond, and he sort of deliriously thinks, how could a cockwarmer speak? But he's not just an object, so he actually has to ask for this, and somehow that reminder is even more intense, that he's a person that wants to be used like this, wants /Victor/ to use him like this.
> 
> And he just moans and Victor says "mm, that's not a word, darling" and swats him again

viktor deals him two more strikes, the skin on his ass a bright red that matches the flush burning high on his cheeks, before yuuri manages to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth and choke out, “use me,” and gets another swat for his efforts.

“is that how we ask for things, darling?” viktor asks, even as his fingers rub at the slick join of their bodies. “hm?” 

“please,” yuuri cries, “please use me.” 


	15. eat you(r heart) out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: I hope regency yuuri is getting hella head
> 
> to which i say, always, anon, always. feat. ABO w intersex omegas
> 
> slow on the updates rn bc im fixing things up for job apps (SCREAMS) so have a tumblr askfic

Awareness trickles back in, slowly, like tea leaves steeping in hot water, and Yuuri’s eyes flutter open, only to fall shut once again as he shivers helplessly, moaning at the increasingly familiar sensation of his lord husband supping at his sex. It feels sinful still, obscene and wanton, but Yuuri’s experienced all sorts of sinful, obscene, and wanton things over the course of Viktor’s rut, and this feels almost chaste. 

However, as if reading his mind and wishing to prove him wrong, Viktor’s actions become suddenly frantic and Yuuri gasps, eyes flying open as his hands grip at Viktor’s hair.

“ _Viktor_.” 

Yuuri’s hips jump, and he can feel his cunt clench around nothing–and it feels wrong somehow, to be so empty after hours of being filled and stretched with his husband’s prick and knot.

“Vitya,” Viktor rumbles, Yuuri startling and looking at him in question. Viktor’s eyes are still dark with heat, pupils blown wide, but he looks more lucid now, and his gaze burns through Yuuri as he murmurs, “Call me Vitya, my darling.” 


	16. that medschool au thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _General Data_
> 
>  
> 
> YK, a 25 year old Japanese male, currently residing in [address redacted], is an intern at the GP General Hospital. He was born on November 29, 1992 in Hasetsu, Japan, and is currently not involved in a relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> _Chief Complaint_
> 
>  
> 
> Palpitations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that med school au where yuuri is an intern and viktor is a pediatric resident bc idk studying med is apparently not enough for me jahdkahsd 
> 
> originally planned like a clinical abstract kind of deal to show the relationship progress but ughhh i already have so many aus that i kinda want to drop one haha im gomen
> 
> anywaY. this has some finished parts and a brief rundown of the supposed plot points

** Chief Complaint **

_General Data_

YK, a 25 year old Japanese male, currently residing in [ _address redacted_ ], is an intern at the GP General Hospital. He was born on November 29, 1992 in Hasetsu, Japan, and is currently not involved in a relationship.

_Chief Complaint_

Palpitations.

.

Med school is hell.

Yuuri knows this. Has known this for the past so-and-so years, which he’d somehow survived fueled only by a noxious mixture of intense sleep deprivation, self-hatred, and a ridiculous amount of coffee and energy drinks that he can hear his own heart beat without the help of a stethoscope. It’s an actual miracle how he hasn’t landed himself in the ER even once for caffeine toxicity.

Med school is hell, but it’s fucking Elysium compared to the utter insanity that is internship.

Specifically, the OB/GYN rotation.

Yuuri never, ever wants to see or have to measure a dilated cervix ever again. He’s seen way too many vaginas for one lifetime, and all he wants now aside from a year’s worth of sleep is to acquire brain bleach to erase all memories of seeing a baby’s head pop out from some poor woman’s swollen vulva. Not to mention Dr. Baranovskaya, the Chief of Obstetrics and Gynecology, is scary at best and terrifying at worst, and once upon a time, Yuuri almost dropped a baby right in front of her.

(Anita Linetti, F, 2.5 kg baby girl, born to Giada Linetti, and the wriggliest human being ever to come out of someone’s vagina.)

“Katsuki.”

Yuuri tries not to choke on the dumpling he’d managed to pilfer off of Seung-gil’s lunch when Dr. Baranovskaya’s familiar voice breaks through the silence of the lounge, and mostly fails, scrambling around for his water bottle before he dies of asphyxiation because of a dumpling. Death by dumpling, god, what an awful way to die, but probably not as bad as developing Fournier’s gangrene.

“Dr. Baranovskaya,” he gasps out afterwards, throat complaining from the previous abuse.

The OB/GYN chief looks down at his sprawl on the couch with an inscrutable expression, and normally Yuuri would be sitting primly like a Regency debutante when faced with a mentor, but he’d also just assisted with a twenty-two-hour-long labor so he thinks he’s allowed to look less than presentable. At least he was still awake and hadn’t just collapsed on the nearest flat surface. “Your next rotation is Pediatrics,” she says, more of a statement than a question.

“Er, yes,” he nods, wondering as to why she’s asking. “I have pediatrics with Dr. Feltsman and his team.”

Dr. Baranovskaya hums. “And you’re looking to specialize in the field, yes?”

“Hopefully.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Katsuki,” she says, with a twitch of her mouth that could probably pass for a smile. “You’re the most competent intern we’ve gotten thus far.”

Yuuri, who’s heard horror stories about Dr. Baranovskaya and her impossible standards and met fellow interns who had to redo their entire OB/GYN rotations, blinks dumbly, because _what?_ But Dr. Baranovskaya looks serious enough in her assessment and okay, fine, Yuuri hasn’t had a panic attack for the entirety of this rotation, so he supposes that his performance hasn’t been terrible. “Oh. I—uh, thank you very much.”

Dr. Baranovskaya nods before stalking off, leaving Yuuri to stare after her, a bemused smile playing on his lips. He’ll be freaking out about this much, much later, but for now, Yuuri is calm and content.

That is, until Dr. Baranovskaya stops by the entrance of the break room and says, “Say hello to my ex-husband for me.”

.

Dr. Baranovskaya’s parting words don’t really register until three days later, when Yuuri is standing in his pastel blue scrubs in front of Dr. Feltsman. He has enough self-awareness to know that blurting out _Dr. Baranovskaya says hi_ will not earn him any points, so Yuuri stays quiet as Dr. Feltsman reads through the folder containing all of Yuuri’s evaluations.

“Katsuki,” Dr. Feltsman says, finally looking up at Yuuri. “I’ve heard good things about you, but you’ll forgive me if I’d rather have your performance speak for itself.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Good. You’ll be with Nikiforov. Tell him he’s in charge of you for the entire rotation. You’ll find him at the NICU.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And Katsuki? Good luck.”

 

 

** History of Present Illness **

_History of Present Illness_

2 weeks PTA, patient VN reported that he experienced a sensation he described as his heart “skipping a beat”. Patient was not able to record how long the incident lasted, but said that the condition started when Yuuri Katsuki joined the Pediatrics rotation. Patient reported that the sensation disappeared when Yuuri Katsuki is not around, but claimed that it was replaced by a heavy, crushing chest pain.

1 week PTA, patient reported similar incidences, all precipitated by the appearance of Yuuri Katsuki. Additionally, flushing of the face and excessive sweating were observed.

.

“A little birdie tells me you’ve been going after the interns.”

.

  * in wc viktor is a pediatric resident who has a crush on the really cute intern. bonus long-suffering georgi who has to do all the work while viktor chats up the cute intern. 

  * "A little birdie told me you've been going after the interns," Chris grins, occupying the seat that Viktor had purposefully left empty in the hopes that a certain dark-haired intern would take it. "A little birdie?" "Georgi's been complaining to anyone who would listen that you've been chatting up interns and leaving him to do the work." "Ah."

  * "14 year old male with high-grade fever after a fun run." "Was he wearing rubber shoes?" "Yes." "Good. We need to change his antibiotics to cover pseudomonads." "On it."




 

** Past Medical History **

or that flashback where we discover that they really met at a rager and yuuri is a party animal (tm) and viktor just rly wanted a drink after a gruelling surgery rotation and chris drags him to a frat party instead

.

** Review of Systems **

  or the rapturous love story o dr. katsuki and dr. nikiforov, as told by the hospital scuttlebutt

.

** Vital Signs **

 

or the fives dates they didn't get to go to, and the one they finally did

i.

The bed at the on-call room is by far the worst bed Yuuri’s ever slept in. But none of it matters now, especially after a 24-hour shift and a visit to the pedia-onco ward that hollowed him out and hung him out to dry. He falls asleep quicker than he ever has, although he supposes that it’s less falling asleep and more losing consciousness and collapsing from exhaustion at this point.

As he’s closing his eyes for the first time in what feels like days, Yuuri gets the faintest feeling that he’s forgotten something important.

God, he really hopes it isn’t a report.

“ _Yuuri_.”

And then he’s waking up, eyes fluttering open to see Viktor crouched over him with a rueful smile on his face and looking absolutely delectable in a maroon sweater and dark wash jeans as if he’s going out on a date—

“Ohmygod.”

Viktor smiles sheepishly, placing the bouquet of roses—red ones, Yuuri notes frantically—on the foot of the bed, right next to Yuuri’s bag, and oh god, he wants to cry. “I do admit that it’s very comforting to know that you merely fell asleep and you’re not standing me up,” Viktor says, blue eyes crinkling at the sides as he sits on the edge of the bed.

“I’m so sorry,” Yuuri croaks out, straightening his glasses from where they’ve miraculously stayed on his face. He struggles to sit up only for Viktor to gently push him back down, hands soft as they pluck his glasses away to set them down on a nearby table. “Viktor?”

“It’s fine,”

.

** Physical Examination **

 

 ****Yuuri's sure that he's pushing the upper limit for normal heart rate, heart barely filling up before the next contraction starts, electrical signals coursing from the sinoatrial node to the atrioventricular node, down to the purkinje fibers and down down down--

"Yuuri," Viktor chokes out and Yuuri idly looks back up from where he's been watching his fingers run up and down the other man's half-hard cock.

"Can you go again?"

"Ohmygod."

"You don't have to do anything this time," he wheedles when he involuntarily clenches around nothing, and that won't do, not when he has a perfectly fat cock in his hands. "I'll ride you." He says and Viktor's pupils dilate, like Yuuri's gone and dripped some atropine in.

"I don't know, solnyshko-'" Viktor hedges, but Yuuri's been keeping time and they're way past the point of an absolute refractory period.

"I'll take care of it," he says, already slithering down. He presses a chaste kiss to the head before swallowing Viktor down in one breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that, folks, is all she wrote


	17. kismet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short thing inspired by a thread from 'fra pandolf by design' and i thought what IF sorta reincarnation fic where viktor restores paintings and yuuri is the art historian assigned to study a collection of paintings of this unknown man, WHO LOOKS EERILY LIKE YUURI WOW
> 
> i don’t rly have a plot for this HAHA i just wanted to write/draw this particular scene out bc it felt v interesting to me??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry im still procrastinating on actual updates asjdhjkashd WORDS ARE V HARD RN

“Vitya, you would  _not_  believe who the art historian looks like!” Mila greets as Viktor steps out into the hallway and towards the showroom, followed by Yuri, who looks as if he’s seen a ghost.

“The resemblance is freaky,” Yuri says, keeping pace with him and Mila, and Viktor doesn’t have to wait long before Georgi appears too.

However, instead of concurring with Mila and Yuri, Georgi says, “I really don’t see it,” which sets Mila and Yuri off, the three of them erupting into an argument that Viktor can’t make heads nor tails of, only that it has something to do with the art historian the museum sent–a Mr. Yuuri Katsuki.

It’s been months since they’ve requested an expert on Amelie Bompard’s work to take a look at the series of paintings they’ve been restoring, and it’s only now that the museum has sent one, so Viktor could honestly care less what the historian looks like, as long as they did their jobs. 

He finds the man standing in front of one of the more elaborate portraits of the dark-haired omega that graced all the paintings.

“Mr. Katsuki?” 

He calls out, and Mr. Katsuki turns–

–and Viktor forgets how to breathe.


	18. g way fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you mad?” Yuuri asks with a pout, tilting Viktor’s face up so he can trace the edges of Viktor’s downturned lips. “You are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anw i was looking for anoTHER file, but i stumbled upon this...ficlet thing??? i think this was...inspired by a convo i had with forochel a year ago abt how yuuri totally had an emo phase?? and is totally a gerard way fan and SKATES to 'welcome to the black parade' for his EX skate and g way SEES THE SKATE AND IS V MOVED??
> 
> idk what we were on when we talked abt this but hey, fic!
> 
> viktor is, as expected, not v happy

Never in all his years did Viktor ever imagine that he’d be sitting sulkily in the corner with Yuri. But it’s the 2017 World’s and he is, in fact, sitting like a sulky teenager next to the actual sulky teenager because his fiance has replaced him with Gerard fucking Way. He’s planning on sulking and pouting for half an hour more, just to drive his point, when Yuuri stumbles out from the mass of people and pours himself into Viktor’s lap. 

“Vityaaa."

Viktor tries. He tries so hard to resist the writhing, wanton mess in his lap, but he is but a man. A man who’s been deprived of Yuuri Katsuki for too long a time (i.e. an hour and a half), so he crumbles easily, securing an arm around Yuuri’s waist lest he leave again.

“Are you mad?” Yuuri asks with a pout, tilting Viktor’s face up so he can trace the edges of Viktor’s downturned lips. “You are.”

Viktor grumbles. “You said this was the happiest day of your life.” Which, wow, hurtful. 

“Yes,” Yuuri hums, pressing soft, butterfly kisses all over Viktor’s brow. “Because I just met Gerard Way,” he says and Viktor actually growls, before continuing with a hard grind of his plush ass against Viktor’s crotch, “but mostly because I won a gold medal at World’s which means you have no choice but to marry me now.” 

All the breath leaves Viktor’s lungs in a shaky exhale.

“Oh.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, this ends in sap bc i am me


	19. 3 AM Confessionals or that one where viktor has 2 sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re happier here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ghuhuh cleaning out my folders. insp by forochel's hc abt viktor's fam. he has 2 older sisters and is the surprise baby of the family. idk i just rly like the idea of viktor having sisters
> 
> unfinished bc...i forgot where i was going with this hnnghh but it was supposed to be that whole "your family loves you, but you've grown into different people" thing bc i don't subscribe to any sad and angsty hc abt viktor's past.

“--ya. Vitya _. _ ”

The last time Viktor had woken up to Katya’s whispers at some unholy hour, he’d been ten and Katya, then seventeen, had carried him out of bed and stuffed him into the backseat of a car, while Petra floored the gas and proved that the Russian government should not have entrusted her with a license. It’s still one of the most vivid memories Viktor has with his sisters, mostly because he’d thought that they were finally going to make good on their promise to leave him in the middle of nowhere to be eaten by bears.

“Go ‘way,” he whines, refusing to open his eyes as he clings to Yuuri tighter. He’s never been more thankful for his growth spurt than at this very moment, because it meant that Katya won’t be hauling him off as easily as she did when he was a skinny ten-year-old. Although Viktor knows that if his sister really wanted to, she can carry him no problem. “I’m sleeping.” 

“Come on,” Katya snaps, tugging at his hair and  _ oh god _ , why couldn’t he have been an only child? If he was, then he wouldn’t have to deal with scary older sisters pulling at his hair and threatening to throw him into the Neva. “You can cuddle with your Yuuri later, Petra’s already outside with the vodka.” 

_ That _ gets him to uncurl around Yuuri to glare at Katya’s grinning face. Petra and vodka do not mix well; his eldest sister was a bit like Yuuri when it came to alcohol, except Petra’s drunken revelry thankfully involved far less stripping and more challenging people into fistfights--a souvenir, Katya says, from their time in an all-girl’s boarding school. “Do I want to know why Petra’s outside with the vodka?” 

“It’s a secret,” Katya answers in a sing-song, looking as if she’d been drinking some of that vodka beforehand, what with the high flush on her cheeks. “Now let’s go before Petra gets tired of waiting and decides to come up.” 

Groaning, Viktor gingerly gets to his feet, but not before pressing a lingering kiss to Yuuri’s temple and tucking him back in. Yuuri grumbles, burrowing further into the cocoon of blankets and Viktor has to resist the urge to crawl back in with him and never leave, just stay in bed with Yuuri for the rest of his life, soak up Yuuri’s warmth and his love. 

“Ugh, I hate it when you two wake me up at--” Viktor starts, only to pause when he catches sight of the wall clock at the far side of the room. What the fuck. “Three in the morning?! What the hell, Katya!” He yelps even as he hunts around for clothes, ignoring Katya’s whistle when he turns his back to her. 

His scratched up back.

_ Fuck _ .

“It’s always the quiet ones who are feisty in bed,” Katya muses out loud in the tone of someone who’s had first-hand experience with someone feisty in bed, which  _ wow _ , okay, Viktor could’ve gone his entire life without that knowledge. He still has the psychological and emotional scars from when he was eight and walked in on Petra and Svetlana Ivanovna in the library, and Viktor really, really does not want to know any more details about his sisters’ sex lives. He’s reached his quota already.

“No, нет,” Viktor hisses, pointing a finger at Katya as he tugs on a pair of sweatpants and pulls one of Yuuri’s sweaters over his head. “We are not talking about this.” 

But just like the time a newly-licensed Katya decided to give him the STD talk (along with a PowerPoint presentation), Viktor’s words fall on deaf ears, and Katya continues in a falsely cheery tone, “I’d say practice safe sex but you’re a big boy and can take care of yourself. Mostly.”

“Katya, please.”

“Just always remember that lube is your friend and anal tearing is a thing that you don’t want to happen and have to explain at the A & E,” Katya says, with an edge to her smile that makes a pit open up at the bottom of Viktor’s stomach because he  _ knows _ what that edge means.

Katya was upset with him and Viktor can think of only one reason why she would be.

“I am so sorry for not telling you about Yuuri sooner,” he starts, giving Katya his best and most pitiful puppy dog eyes. They’ve never really worked on his sisters, but Viktor figures that there’s a first time for everything. “But you were in Somalia and I wasn’t sure if it was okay to bother you.” Especially since Katya was out there making the world a better place with  _ Médecins Sans Frontières _ , and it felt trite to call her out of the blue just to give her a relationship update. 

Rolling her eyes, Katya lets out a harsh gust of breath before saying in a gentle tone that Viktor’s only heard maybe once or twice, “You’re always allowed to bother me, Vitya. It’s kind of in your job description as my annoying little brother.” The statement is punctuated by an eyeroll and Katya throwing a coat at him. “And put that on. Being Russian doesn’t give us immunity against the cold no matter what Petra or Papa say.”

“Okay, Katya.”

(Them sneaking downstairs. Something about Yutopia being silent and that preparations would start soon and how Hiroko would soon be starting breakfast preparations.)

“What took you so long?”

“Vitya and I had a heart-to-heart.”

“You couldn’t wait until we got to the beach?”

“We’re going to the beach?”

“Yes. Do keep up, Vitya.”

“Katya didn’t tell me anything!”

“Yes. And how does it feel to be kept out of the loop?”

“Gospodi. I already said I was sorry!”

 

.

(Them passing around the bottle of vodka while freezing at the beach. It’s nice despite the sand on his toes and the biting cold of the wind.)

“You’re happier here," Katya starts. "Like, you've never been...unhappy or anything, it's just--you're happier here, and it's nice." 

"You do know that we would still love you even if you didn't end up as some self-fulfilling prophecy right?" 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna be katya when i grow up


	20. sniffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor never thought he’d be obsessing over how a person sniffles before Yuuri, but here he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a thing while i simultaneously work on updates for the author au and the one night stand au
> 
> Anonymous asked: Hi hello. Pls consider: victor being able to tell apart yuuri's sniffles. From the 'oh right, it's allergy season again' to the 'are we out of flu medicine? I must drop by the pharmacy' or the 'which commercial is it this time? Is the dog one or the baby one' and to the most dreaded of them all 'oh no he's about to have a panic attack, i better hold him and hug him quick' sorry to be a downer but i'm having Feelings™
> 
> just reposting this here from tumblr

For the longest time, Viktor has lived alone and aside from Makka, he’s never really shared a space with anyone. So it’s a something of a learning experience, living with Yuuri in St. Petersburg without the interference of other people. And Viktor starts to notice the most minute things: habits, preferences, tendencies.

And it’s a surprise each and every time. Because Yuuri is a treasure trove of surprises and Viktor endeavors to know all of him and be an expert on all things Yuuri.

Case in point: Yuuri’s sniffles. 

Viktor never thought he’d be obsessing over how a person sniffles before Yuuri, but here he is, standing behind the bookshelf and waiting for Yuuri to sniffle again so he can act accordingly. Spring has passed and with it, Yuuri’s pollen allergies, so Viktor’s pretty sure that he won’t have to break out the heavy-duty antihistamines and drag a groggy Yuuri to bed. The sniffles Yuuri is letting out right now lack the nasal quality when it’s a flu sniffle, so Viktor won’t be visiting the pharmacy any time soon. 

Which leaves–

Taking a deep breath, Viktor peeks over the bookshelf to see Yuuri curled up with Makka on the couch, sniffling pathetically as the TV blares the familiar jingle for a dog food ad that never fails to have Yuuri teary-eyed. Viktor smiles to himself and saunters to the kitchen to prepare some tea, because Yuuri always requires cuddles and a cup of genmaicha after that particular commercial and Viktor will endeavor to provide both.

(The last type of sniffles, Viktor learns through trial and error to deal with. Because he’s terrible with people, but he wants to try, wants to be better, wants to be the best for Yuuri. So he learns slowly to recognize the pained hitch in Yuuri’s breath, learns to kneel down in front of Yuuri and coax him into breathing, learns to wipe gently at the tears on Yuuri’s cheeks, kiss them away with a hum and a promise to stay forever.)


	21. viktor nikiforov: champion ass eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: victor nikiforov, champion ass eater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow im thirsty af so have a not!fic

ok okAY so the thing is, yuuri is impatient. wants to have viktor’s cock in him as soon and as often as he can. and as much as he likes viktor’s long fingers and his mouth, yuuri would much rather have viktor’s cock, please and thank you. 

which is why when viktor wants to _eat katsudon_ , he has to lovingly tie yuuri up. with one of yuuri’s ugly ties that he won’t miss. or even with that lovely red rope he got during their day trip to harajuku a while back that viktor had practiced how to use–make nice geometric patterns on yuuri’s skin and twist him up in lovely positions

but yeah, viktor ties yuuri up. positions him just so–ass up and thighs spread, cock hanging heavily between them–and sets off to feast. viktor likes to take his time. likes to drag the flat of his tongue along yuuri’s taint–taste skin, soap, and yuuri’s musk. likes to drag the edge of his teeth gently against yuuri’s twitching rim, suckle at the the furled rim until it’s swollen and yuuri is cursing him to hell and back and begging him to _please please please fuck him already_

only when yuuri shudders through an orgasm brought about by viktor’s clever hands and equally clever tongue that he even bothers fucking yuuri with his tongue. licking in while yuuri is pliant and less likely to protest. eats yuuri out like it’s an olympic sport and viktor is vying for the gold

and later–later when yuuri is drooling onto the sheets, hole slick and loose and so so red from viktor’s worship–viktor feeds his cock to yuuri’s greedy greedy hole, just slides in with hardly any resistance and fucks into yuuri languidly, chasing his own pleasure–and then of course, the most important part–fills yuuri up with come, until he’s overflowing with it, until it drools out of his fucked-out hole and viktor has to use his fingers to scoop up his seed and put it back inside yuuri where it belongs while yuuri whines and tries to clench, hole winking as he does so


	22. hockey au part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hockey player!viktor and ballet dancer!yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so a few days ago, an anon asked me: "have you ever considered hockey player victor and ballet dancer yuuri... like its just an aesthetic" and im a weakass bitch so here we are
> 
> if you follow me on tumblr/twitter, you might have seen these already. im just kinda collecting all the prompts i've written so far for archival purposes 
> 
> i know nothing about hockey im sorry

> have you ever considered hockey player victor and ballet dancer yuuri... like its just an aesthetic i really like. or maybe both hockey players or both ballet dancers or the reverse.
> 
> >>LILIA DOES NOT APPROVE OF VIKTOR V MUCH BC HOCKEY ISN’T BEAUTIFUL yuuri is apprenticing under her or sth,,,at the bolshoi?? yuri has taken to yuuri bc he is leagues above everyone else and will beat people up for him okay and for this reason, hates viktor with every fiber of his being bc he thinks viktor isn’t even worthy to breathe in the same space as yuuri

“Ugh,  _your hockey player_  is waiting for you, Katsudon.” 

Yuri says hockey player like the words are offending every fiber of his being, and Yuuri would honestly find it funny if he wasn’t too busy blushing up to his ears and spluttering at the implication that Viktor Nikiforov could possibly be his. As it is, Yuuri quickly makes his escape to the hallway where Viktor is, in fact, waiting for him, a bouquet of blue roses in his hands. 

“I–uh–they reminded me of your costume,” Viktor says in greeting, gesturing to the bouquet before thrusting them towards Yuuri with a clumsy flourish. “So I got them for you.” 

“Thank you, Viktor.”

(an important addition:  they eventually date and yuuri attends viktor’s matches when he can and YELLS TRASH AT THE OPPOSING TEAM: “YOU CALL THAT A FUCKING CHECK?!?!?” “IMMA BREAK YOUR FUCKING NOSE YOU ASSHOLE”)

 

.

 

> hockey player!viktor and danseur!yuuri's first meeting pls

Their first meeting, much to Viktor’s eternal woe, is an uneventful thing. There were no trumpets sounding from the heavens, no bright light shining down on Yuuri’s dark hair. 

Instead, harsh fluorescent lights illuminated the scene, the sound of the Zamboni filling the air. It was a Friday afternoon and Viktor was sore and tired and just about ready to collapse on his bed and resurface on Tuesday when someone with dark hair and beautiful brown–no, burgundy–eyes stops in front of him.

“ _Excuse me, where is Coach Feltsman’s office?_ ” The stranger asks in clumsy Russian, peering up at Viktor through thick lashes that kiss his cheeks every time he blinked. 

“Go left by the water fountain and it’s the second door to your right,” he answers in English and is rewarded by a relieved smile that warms Viktor despite the chill.

“Thank you.”

Viktor shrugs, swallows down the dryness in his throat and smiles for the first time in what feels like forever. “No problem.” 

(It’s their second meeting that has the trumpets and bright lights that Viktor always imagined. But it’s their first meeting that sticks in Yuuri’s mind like glue.)

 

.

 

> This hockey au is even more hilarious watching the NHL All Stars game. I have seen girls with fancy clothes and a full face of makeup stand up and scream with glee when a fight breaks out.
> 
> >>OH MAN IMAGINE YUURI THOUGH the first time he watches a match, he’s all bundled up and he looks so out of place there?? and then eventually gets super into the screaming and yelling 
> 
> mila helps him out with vocab i.e. curse words

“I can’t believe you dragged me here,” Yuri says disdainfully as he makes a point to sit primly on the seat next to Yuuri. As if he doesn’t act like a complete punk back at the studio and isn’t just acting to the contrary because he’s decided to not like Viktor.

“I didn’t drag you here, Yura.” Because he didn’t. Yuuri wanted to see Viktor without Yuri hovering around like the world’s most annoying chaperone. “You invited yourself.”

“Whatever. What even is the point of this? It’s just a bunch of hulking idiots fighting over a puck.” 

Yuuri rolls his eyes.

“The point,” Yuuri says, recalling Mila’s little speech, “is  _violence_. On ice.” 

_#yuuri that's not how it works asjdhjkahd #but isn't it?_

.

 

> OMG BEEFED UP HOCKEY HUNK VITYA!!! IMAGINE ALL THE MANHANDLING THAT HAPPENS TO YUURIBABES!!! IM!! AAAAHHHH!!!!

Okay. 

So the thing is, Yuuri’s no stranger to lifting people up and vice versa. 

It’s par for the course, considering his career. He’s a dancer, after all, and he’s had his fair share of dance partners–has been the one doing the lifting and the one being lifted several times over. He’s more than used to the physicality of it.

Or well. 

He’s perfectly used to it when it’s  _not_  Viktor doing the lifting. 

“Viktor, wh– _aHH_ –t!” 

Yuuri doesn’t quite shriek, but it’s a very, very close thing. He’s left scrabbling frantically at Viktor’s shoulders, legs dangling uselessly in the air–because he’s wearing skates and as much as he wants to just wrap his legs around Viktor and climb him like a tree, he’s scared that he might hurt him–as Viktor hefts him up by the thighs ans spins him around like Yuuri weighs nothing.

And it’s– _fuck_.

It really shouldn’t make Yuuri’s stomach drop to his feet but it does–it does–and he’s never been more glad that he’s wearing a dance belt, because this would be very, very,  _very awkward_  otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO ALSO BC PEOPLE ARE AMAZINGGGG HAVE SOME ART!!
> 
> [i have](https://twitter.com/teardews/status/1089360871036514305) [actual tears](https://twitter.com/dyeingdoll/status/1090336497339895808) [streaming down my face](https://twitter.com/KKElenca/status/1090397403579142144)
> 
> im slowly answering prompts for this au so,,,yeah (im slow at getting to them rn bc i have another cold and the beginnings of tonsilitis so fun times)


	23. et al.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, well, Nikiforov can kiss my ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick thing insp by a post on tumblr abt researchers shitting on each other's research bc petty academia is my jam hhhh

"Yeah, well," Yuuri begins to say once he's finished scrolling through the article on Seung-gil's iPad. It's several pages' worth of complete and utter bullshit and if Yuuri had a physical copy in his hands, he would have doused it with his whiskey and set it on fire. "Nikiforov can kiss my ass," he announces to the room at large, and Yuuri's built enough of a reputation when drunk that nobody bothers to comment.   
  
"Don't mind if I do."   
  
At least no one he knows.   
  
And Yuuri is spluttering, spilling his drink all over someone tall, broad, and handsome's shirt.   
  
"Oh fuck, I am so sorry--"   
  
"It's alright, Dr. Katsuki, I really don't mind," Tall, broad, and extremely handsome says with an endearingly boyish grin that has a blush burning on Yuuri's cheeks, before holding out his hand. There's an invitation on Yuuri's tongue ready to come out, that is until, "Viktor Nikiforov," comes out of Tall, broad, and handsome's mouth, and Yuuri feels his entire face spasm because _fuck this guy_. "It's good to finally meet you."   
  
Yuuri drops Nikiforov's hand as if it's burned him and sniffs, "can't say I feel the same." He'd always imagined Nikiforov to look like some wizened old man and it's an affront to everything pure and good im the world that the man be so gorgeous. Yuuri's entire being is offended. "And I retract my apology."   
  
Behind him, Seung-gil snorts.   
  
"Oh?" Nikiforov's grin grows wider, taking on a teasing curve that shouldn't ignite a flame in Yuuri's belly but does. "Much like you retracted your thesis statement about relativism?"   
  
" _Fuck you_."   
  
"Was that an invitation?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anw viktor brings uh yuuri back to his hotel room and they settle their academic differences and such etc etc


	24. hockey au part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ohmygod, he’s tiny, Vitya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently missed out on posting this bc i,,,didn't tag it properly and i couldn't find it the first time hhhhh also answered a few more prompts that have been uh amassing cobwebs in my inbox

> not to be that person but the body gap btwn hockey player victor and danseur yuuri makes me wanna fan myself like im in a jane austen novel

“Which one is he?” Mila demands from somewhere behind him, and before Viktor can tell her to keep quiet because  _Madame Baranovskaya would flay us alive if we interrupt practice_ , Georgi is already hissing and threatening to escort her out if she doesn’t stop pushing them. “You’ve never liked ballet dancers before.”

Viktor’s never liked  _anyone_  before. Period. 

But that sounds kinda sad and all kinds of pathetic so he doesn’t bother correcting Mila, instead turning his gaze back to where it finds Yuuri’s graceful form unerringly. 

“Dark hair, near the front,” he says, nudging Mila with an elbow. 

“Ohmygod, he’s  _tiny_ , Vitya.” 

“He’s not the blond one!”

“Yeah, I know you don’t mean Plisetsky, but  _your Yuuri_  is tiny in comparison to you! You’ll break him!” 

“I will not!”

.

> “Ohmygod, he’s tiny, Vitya.” “He’s not the blond one!”“Yeah, I know you don’t mean Plisetsky, but your Yuuri is tiny in comparison to you! You’ll break him!” TINY DANCERBY ELTON JOHN INSTANTLY PLAYS IN MY HEAD HNHHHHH

 

“Dance with me.”

They’re alone in the studio. The late hour, coupled with the sudden downpour, has everyone clearing out. Even angry, little Yuri Plisetsky, who hates his guts, has gone home; picked up by his grandfather much to the boy’s chagrin. 

Which leaves–Yuuri and Viktor in the middle of of one of the practice rooms.

And Viktor probably would have appreciated the entire thing more if he didn’t feel so awkward standing there in his sweats. Out of his element. Feeling as clumsy as Plisetsky accuses him of being. 

“I’ve been told I’m a terrible dancer.” 

Yuuri scrunches up his nose and Viktor feels his heart do the same. Squeezing inside his chest like he’s having a heart attack from Yuuri’s cuteness. It’s not a bad way to die, he thinks.

“Which is why I’m going to teach you,” Yuuri says, holding his hand out more insistently this time around. “I’ve been told I’m a great teacher.”

Viktor laughs, places his hand on Yuuri’s own and says, “humble too.” 

.

> This au has so much versatility though like it can be cute and horny hngh. They can support each other at games or recitals and take care of each other because both hockey and ballet are brutal so they help apply ointment and creams after a bad session. On the horny side viktor can probably just pin yuuri down or like imagine yuuri wearing viktor's jerseys. The possibilities are endless thank you @ anon for showing us the light.

“Wait here,” Viktor suddenly says and Yuuri can only blink bemusedly, because, well, it’s not like he can go anywhere in this state.

Practice has been–there’s really no other word for it–brutal. The show is a few days away and their rehearsals have taken on a frantic quality that has Yuuri’s supposedly legendary stamina, not to mention his pointe shoes, tapping out and begging for mercy. 

And right now, Yuuri’s slumped down in one of the corridors of the darkened studio with bruised feet and legs that couldn’t have supported his weight if he tried. 

He’s drifted off a bit when Viktor returns, kneeling down gingerly by his feet. 

“May I?” Viktor asks, making a move to touch his feet, and if he’d been a bit more cognizant to what was happening, Yuuri would shake his head  _no_ , because it was embarrassing to have anyone else see the state of his feet, much less touch them in their broken and bruised glory.

But Yuuri is ten definitions of tired and sore and he still has a 6 AM call time tomorrow, so he only nods and watches with a small smile as Viktor gently pulls his feet to his lap. “What’s that?” Viktor has a small pot of ointment in his hands and even from where he’s sat, Yuuri can smell the hint of menthol rising in the air.

“It’s Gosha’s homemade ointment,” Viktor answers even as he starts slathering and massaging it onto Yuuri’s feet; his touches gentle yet firm. “The entire team swears by it.” And Yuuri can see why as the ointment quickly soothes his aching feet. “I’m pretty sure Gosha’s using magic to make these.” 

“I think you’re right,” Yuuri manages to say, the words slurring together as he gives himself to the feeling of Viktor’s hands on his feet and calves. It’s heaven on his sore toes, and Yuuri thinks he’s making all sorts of embarrassing noises now as Viktor drags his knuckles along the arch of one foot, but he can’t bring himself to care too much.

Because for the first time since he moved to Russia, Yuuri feels warm.

(Viktor too feels very warm. Albeit for a very different reason.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing is still super slow my dudes. my land has yet to recover from this drought

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [to see, to know, to love (again)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896815) by [AceMoppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet)




End file.
